


Love and Lust

by unicorndads



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads
Summary: Andrew is baby and Garrett is beautiful
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Kudos: 93





	Love and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is my first Gandrew fic and my first time trying to write smut so sorry if it feels rushed or is just not great lol.  
> No real plot except for Andrew finally telling Garrett how he feels and them getting physical right away. Stemmed from the ideas of Andrew never being the smaller party in a relationship and him making Garrett feel good about his body (as he should). 
> 
> No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.

Andrew was always the big spoon. He had only dated girls, all on the smaller side, so he was always taller, always larger, always looking down. When he began developing feelings for Garrett, he was intimidated. Not only was Garrett the first man Andrew felt any sort of attraction to, but he could easily loom over him. It never felt like he did, though; they seemed to be on a level playing field most of the time because their friendship was the best damn one Andrew ever had. He never even really thought about their height differences until he realized how comforting it felt when Garrett had an arm slung over his shoulder. Andrew longed for these moments of closeness, to feel small and safe under Garrett’s weight.

Now Garrett was looming over Andrew. Or at least, that’s how Andrew felt. He was standing in front of Garrett, a thick silence hanging above their heads. Garrett’s face was unreadable, and Andrew knew he was as red as a tomato. 

“I’m in love with you. And I don’t know what to do about it.” These words, rushed out of Andrew’s mouth seconds prior, were tumbling around in both men’s heads. 

Andrew had never used the word love this early on in a relationship. Not that they were in a relationship, obviously. But dammit, if what he was feeling wasn’t love, he didn’t know what it was. All Andrew really knew was that it was the strongest emotion he had ever felt toward another human. Sure, he loved all his exes at the time, but what he felt for them then was just a simple infatuation compared to this. 

Garrett never in a million years believed that those words would have come out of Andrew Siwicki’s mouth, directed at him. The air had rushed out of his lungs and was struggling to come back in. Was he dreaming? He had to be. No way was Andrew Siwicki in love with him. Garrett wanted desperately to deny it, to say that obviously Andrew wasn’t thinking straight. Despite how many times he had dreamed about this moment, he couldn’t believe it was actually happening. But he was afraid that Andrew would clam up and shut him out if Garrett voiced his concerns. He knew that there was more that Andrew was too anxious to say. He had to let Andrew steer the conversation.

“What do you want to do about it?” Garrett finally asked, his voice raw as if the screaming going on in his head had actually happened out loud. 

Andrew tore his gaze away from Garrett and gulped. So many thoughts were racing around in his head. There were so many things he wanted to, needed to say. He didn’t trust himself to say any of them though. Instead, he blurted out, “I want to kiss you.” The moment that thought slipped out, he turned even redder and began to giggle nervously. “I-I mean, only if you want to. I don’t, uh…”

Garrett reached out, his hand shaking. He still didn’t trust the authenticity of the situation, but he couldn’t resist touching Andrew. He gently lifted Andrew’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. They were wide and terrified, but they held so much intense truth that Garrett almost had to look away.

As Andrew peered up into Garrett’s eyes, he suddenly began to feel calmer. Despite this bombshell that he honestly thought would ruin their friendship, Garrett was still there, still making Andrew feel safe. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Garrett’s eyes softened. “Don’t apologize.” He moved his hand from under Andrew’s chin and gently brushed the pads of his fingers against his cheek.

“I don’t even know if you like me back,” Andrew admitted.

Garrett couldn’t help but laugh, startling Andrew. “Andrew, my boy, of course I like you. I have for a while. It’s so painfully obvious to everyone except you, apparently." His mouth split open into a grin, the one that was always made Andrew melt. "You could even say that I’m in love with you, too.” 

“Woah,” was all Andrew could say. 

“Do you still want to kiss me?” Garrett asked, his heart racing in his ears.

Andrew nodded silently. Garrett cupped his face with both hands, drawing him closer. Andrew closed his eyes as their lips connected. Garrett’s lips were warm and soft, his movements were tentative. Andrew was unsure of how he felt about Garrett’s stubble against his own, but it didn’t stop him from deepening the kiss. He gripped the back of Garrett’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Andrew had typically taken things slow when starting a new relationship. There always had to be the dating and skirting around declarations of feelings first. But with Garrett, it almost felt like that part had already been done. They quickly became close friends, and this was just the next logical step to become even closer.

Garretts’s mind began to malfunction. Andrew Siwicki was kissing him! It felt like everything he imagined, but even sweeter. He felt Andrew’s desperation and responded in kind, moving his hands to the small of his back. Their bodies were becoming flush with one another as their kisses became more heated.

Without breaking contact, Garrett began steering Andrew back toward his bed. Andrew didn’t really register the movements until he was pushed onto his back. He scooted back, feeling shock and excitement fill his body. He had never been manhandled in this way, and he was liking it. He eagerly reached for Garrett’s mouth with his own again as he climbed on top of him. 

After a few seconds, Garrett pulled away. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured between heavy breaths. 

“You won’t,” Andrew promised. 

Garrett tangled a hand in Andrew’s hair, staring down at him lovingly. “You’re not used to this at all,” he said softly. “Being underneath a big, gross man like me.”

“You are not gross!” Andrew objected. It broke his heart to see Garrett fail to hide his disbelief. He reached up and caressed Garrett’s cheek. “Besides, you’re the only man I ever want to be under,” he breathed out, lowering his lids in an attempt to look seductive. He realized his body was starting to react to the situation and he needed Garrett to continue.

Taking the hint, Garrett ran his other hand over Andrew’s chest. “You want me to make you feel good?” he asked, his voice deepening. He took Andrew’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Andrew couldn’t control the shiver that went through his body. “Mm, yes,” he groaned.

Garrett slipped his hands under Andrew’s shirt and pulled up. Andrew willingly let him take it off. Garrett kissed his chest, flicking his tongue around Andrew’s nipples. Andrew pressed his lips together, trying not to let his whimpers escape. This had ever been done this to him and it felt so damn good.

Garrett moved up to suck on the tender spot under Andrew’s ear. Andrew no longer tried to keep the moans of pleasure from escaping him. His hands were running over Garrett’s back, needing him closer. 

“Have you thought about us fucking?” Garrett growled softly, his lips grazing Andrew’s ear.

Andrew whimpered. “Yes.”

“Do you touch yourself thinking about me?” Garrett continued.

“All the time,” Andrew gasped out.

Garrett’s hand moved lower, across Andrew’s stomach. “Let me know if you want me to stop,” he whispered, momentarily losing the roughness to his voice.

“I trust you, Garr,” Andrew said, sobering up for a second as well.

Garrett moved further down, gently brushing his palm against Andrew’s hardness. Andrew moaned, lost in his lust once again. “Do you want me to touch you?” Garrett demanded, his voice raspy.

“Please,” Andrew whimpered.

His heartbeat rushing in his ears, Garrett ignored the thoughts racing a million miles a second around in his head as he gripped Andrew’s cock through his sweatpants. He began to move his hand up and down over the cloth; the sounds Andrew was making was music to his ears.

Andrew thrust into Garrett's hand. “More,” he gasped, his hardness straining for human contact.

Garrett didn’t need any more prompting; he quickly pulled Andrew’s pants down, revealing what he had fantasized about so often. He stared at it for just a second before taking it in his hand and pumping with fervor. Andrew threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut, and let out a hoarse moan. Garrett, trusting Andrew to stop him if he went to far, enveloped the inflamed head in his mouth. 

Andrew gasped and his eyes flew open. He didn’t expect Garrett to move this quickly, but he wasn’t complaining. It felt so good. Even the stubble rubbing against his thighs as Garrett went further and further felt amazing. Andrew wanted to close his eyes and let go, but he so desperately wanted to keep his eyes on Garrett’s beautiful, talented mouth. “Fuck,” was all he could let out.

The feeling of Garrett’s tongue swirling around, large hands rubbing up and down his body, that stubble against his skin – it quickly became too much for Andrew. “Babe, I’m gonna cum,” Andrew warned weakly.

Garrett latched on and began sucking harder. As Andrew began to release his load, screaming with pleasure, Garrett milked his cock until there was nothing left. 

Andrew relaxed as Garrett let go, trying to catch his breath. That was the best blowjob he had ever gotten, and he had gotten quite a few.

Garrett rolled onto his back next to Andrew. He stared at the perfect flushed boy next to him and his heart soared. He couldn’t believe how much he loved him.

Andrew saw so many emotions playing out on Garrett’s face, but his attention was quickly directed downward. “You’re still hard.”

Garrett looked down, a gentle smile on his face. “Ya, I can go take care of that real quick if that’s okay.”

Andrew reached out to grab Garret’s arm before he could move. “Let me.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to move too fast. I know all of this is new for you.”

In response, Andrew sat up and threw a leg over Garrett, straddling him. Garrett looked up with him, surprise quickly turning into lust once again. Andrew bent down and they began to kiss fervently once again. “You made me feel so good,” Andrew said between kisses. “I wanna make you feel good, too.” Garrett groaned in agreement.

Andrew pulled away. “But first, I can’t be the only naked one here.” He brought his hands to underneath Garrett’s shirt, pressing against the soft folds of his belly. They traveled upward, bringing the hem of the shift with them. Garrett froze; he couldn’t help the panic that flashed across his face.

Andrew stilled, his eyes searching Garrett’s. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Garrett’s lips. “It’s okay,” he whispered. Garrett nodded, exhaling gently out of his nose. With Andrew’s help, Garrett lifted the impeding shirt up. Andrew was suddenly drinking in the sight of Garrett shirtless.

Garrett tried to keep his face expressionless. He had exposed himself in this way to other sexual partners, but it felt different with Andrew. He knew that Andrew’s opinion of his body mattered the most, that he would be committing to more than just a quick lay.

Andrew slowly moved forward and pressed his lips against Garrett’s shoulder. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

Flooded with emotion, Garrett pulled Andrew back down, clawing gently at his exposed skin. Their mouths found each other again quickly as they continued their passionate exploration of each other. 

Andrew tried to ignore the fact that he was in fact very scared at the idea of doing anything with another penis. He quickly slid his hand down to Garrett's bulge before he could chicken out. Garrett let out a gasp and Andrew began moving his hand. He didn’t quite know what he was doing, but he would be damned if he wasn’t going to make Garrett cum, too. 

“Take my pants off,” Garrett ordered, his voice strained. 

Andrew sat back and helped Garrett slide his pants off, coming face to face with the most intimidating penis he’d ever seen. Not that he’s seen many. Honestly, just his own. He gulped as he stared it down.

“Only do what you’re comfortable with.” Garrett’s gentle voice brought him back to reality.

“S-sorry,” Andrew stammered. He quickly reached out and gripped the thick base. He began to move up and down, slowly. He tried to channel his inner masturbator and project the movements. 

“That’s it,” Garrett hummed.

Encouraged, Andrew began to move faster. Garrett wasn’t screaming for joy like Andrew had been, but he made enough pleased and supportive noises that Andrew felt that he was doing an okay job. Andrew wanted Garret to feel the ecstasy he felt, though. Taking a deep breath, he bent down and extended his tongue. He slowly licked up the shaft, not sure what to expect. Surprise, it tasted like skin.

But surprised Garrett was. He hadn’t actually expected Andrew to take that step quite yet. He let out a louder moan, encouraging Andrew to keep going. Tangling his hands in his hair, Garrett began thrusting up to meet Andrew’s mouth, careful to not force anything too far.

Doing his best not to gag, Andrew tried to remember what Garrett had done to him, though it was all kind of fuzzy. The feeling of utter bliss was all he could really remember. He continued to do what he thought was right (thinking about the blowjobs his exes had given him was cringy but also helpful, too).

It took longer than it took Andrew, but eventually Garrett reached a high that would soon end. “Baby, lift your head up,” he gasped. “I’m cumming.”

Andrew didn’t want to not swallow when Garrett had done it. He stubbornly held on and continued to suck. Before he knew it, cum was spraying down his throat. He did his best to keep up with it, but some spilled out between his lips. He brought a hand to his mouth, trying to prevent it from dripping onto the bed sheets. “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry,” he mumbled around it. 

Garrett giggled, making Andrew giggle as well. Garrett pulled Andrew on top of him, gently rubbing soothing circles on his back. Andrew relaxed against Garrett’s chest, placing a hand over his heart and feeling it begin to slow down. 

It was crazy, but laying naked together in Garrett’s bed, both men felt like their night had been completely normal.


End file.
